Their Date
by azngirl123
Summary: Sequel to Reaction and Waking Up. Tony and Kate are on their first date. TATE


No One's Point of View

Kate arrived at Tony's house at 6:50PM. She knocked on his door and heard footsteps. The door opened and there stood Tony with flour on his shirt and pants.

"Hi Kate!" he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Tony, why is there flour on you?" she asked.

"Uh, I was still cooking," he said sheepishly. He held the door open and she stepped in.

The apartment was so different then she had thought of. It was nice and neat. There was a plasma TV, of course, a leather couch, and coffee table in the middle of the living room. The walls were painted a beige color and there were pictures of the team on his walls. She looked closer and saw it was pictures of the team. She looked into the kitchen and saw the table set.

"Wow Tony, you have a nice place," she said.

"Thanks," he said while stirring what she assumed was the pasta sauce.

"So, what are we having for dinner?" The aroma in the apartment smelled wonderful.

"Italian of course Katie," he smirked at her.

"Don't call me Katie," she warned while sitting down at the table.

"Okay…Katie," he teased her. She rolled her eyes. There wasn't a point of warning him anyways; he would tease her by saying it.

He stopped stirring and took the two plates from the table. He set them down by the pot and went into the refrigerator to retrieve the salad bowl.

"Tony, we are actually having salad?" She never imagined Tony eating salad or even being capable of making a salad.

"Yes we are. Is that so shocking?" he questioned her.

"Yes it is. You always eat junk food, I have never seen you eat anything healthy," she replied.

"You wound me Kate. Of course I eat healthy just not often," He walked over and sat the bowl onto the table. She chuckled at his response and watched him in the kitchen. He scooped up pasta onto the plates and poured marinara sauce on top of it. He placed them on the table and grabbed the basket of bread sticks from the counter.

"Buon appetito" he grinned.

"Wow, it smells great," she said as she smelled the food.

"Wait until you taste it Kate," She took a bite and it tasted wonderful.

"Mmm, Tony it tastes delicious," she said in awe of his cooking.

"Thanks Kate," he knew he had impressed her with his cooking. They soon finished up eating.

"Time for dessert," Tony announced.

"Dessert?" Kate asked.

"Yes, we are having the crème brulee I made for tonight," he said proudly. He knew he just scored another brownie point with Kate.

"Crème brulee? You know how to bake and isn't crème brulee French? " she said in shock. This was not the Tony she saw everyday eating take out.

"I'm Italian Kate. I know how to bake and yes crèmes brulee is French. My grandma loved crème brulee. She would always make me bake it with her when I was younger," he usually felt uncomfortable talking with others about his family, but with Kate he felt like he could tell her everything. Kate felt a bit touched that he would share a moment from his childhood. He stood up and retrieved the dessert from the refrigerator.

"Enjoy," he said as he sat down. She took a bite and it was creamy and soft.

"I know what I'll say next will inflate your ego even bigger, but I have to say I am very impressed Tony. I never knew you could cook or even bake so well," she said. All he did was flash his Dinozzo grin. She never knew Tony could cook or bake. He would always eat Chinese or pizza at the office. Once done he asked:

"So, you want to watch a movie?"

"Okay,"

"How about you go pick out a movie and I'll clean up in here," she walked into the living room and saw his bookshelf, or movie shelf. There were only movies on the shelf and not even one book.

"Geez Tony, how many movies do you have?" she muttered under her breathe. She jumped at a voice from behind her.

"I don't know, I don't keep track," he responded.

"Dear God Tony, don't do that,"

"Sorry," he apologized. "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about _Casablanca_?" she picked up the DVD and handed it to Tony.

"A classic," he said while putting it in the player.

They sat on the couch together, but since it was a date, a little more close than usual. Tony had his arm around Kate and she leaned into his arm. Both couldn't concentrate on the movie, they both knew they had to talk about their new relationship. As if they had the same thought at the same time they both said:

"We need to talk."

"I think we need to…" Tony started.

"…about us dating," Kate finished.

"Yep, I know it's not like me to say this, but I want to take things slow. I want this to work out and not be a one night stand. I really like you Kate," Tony said sincerely. Kate was touched after his mini speech.

"I agree Tony; I want to take it slow. I really like you," Kate said. They closed the gap between them for a mind blowing kiss. They both wore smiles through the rest of the movie. The movie soon ended and Tony led Kate to the door.

"Thanks Tony, I had a great time," Kate said.

"Me too Kate," he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'll see you later,"

"Bye Kate," he said as she walked out his door. Their first date was amazing. It was the first of very many dates to come.

**I hope you liked this one-shot. Review! Thanks to all readers and reviewers!**


End file.
